


Chapter 4 - Hitori and Tohri

by Xxxpokelad



Series: The Hatoful Purge [4]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, The Purge (Movies)
Genre: i had a lot of fun writing this because kazuaki gun, just. two morons shooting at stuff, like there are a lot of guns, no braincells, to cope, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxpokelad/pseuds/Xxxpokelad
Summary: The Hatoful Purge series is what I think would happen if in the Japan of the Hatoful Boyfriend games universe they introduced the purge, the bloody event from the series of movies with the same name. It is set before the bbl route, but there will probably be spoilers to the bbl route.In this chapter Hitori has a plan: take out Shuu Iwamine. He'll have the help of someone we know from Holiday Star.
Relationships: Nishikikouji Tohri/Uzune Hitori
Series: The Hatoful Purge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969891
Kudos: 3





	Chapter 4 - Hitori and Tohri

Hitori Uzune was thrilled. He had been waiting for the day of the Purge for a year. Hitori became a teacher at St. Pidgeonation’s to be closer to Shuu Iwamine, and every year since on Purge Day he tried to find the doctor’s hiding spot in order to kill him. He had had no luck so far, but he was confident this year.   
He had it all planned out. He had an actual lead this time. He heard that he had an accomplice in the Golden Weekly, so all he had to do was track the bird down and extract some information. Hitori believed this to be a fool’s proof plan. He even got the address of said bird.  
Hitori planned to go to this bird’s house a little before the start of the Purge, and demand to be let in. He was ready to use a less subtle approach if needed.  
Hitori left his little apartment on time. The streets were empty, mostly because everybirdie was preparing for the Purge and dared not to go outside. He enjoyed the fresh air, the little breeze, with a confident smile on his face. He was ready for anything.   
Hitori found the house he was looking for easily. It was a regular looking abode, located in one of the most exclusive neighbourhoods of the city.   
“Being a criminal must pay well,” pondered Hitori in a flat voice. “I should try it some time.”  
He walked on the pathway leading to the house, rang the doorbell, and waited.  
After a while, a golden pheasant opened the door.  
“Nishikikouji Tohri?” Hitori asked in the innocent Mr Nanaki voice.  
“Yes? Who are you?”  
Hitori with a swift, fluid move, took out his gun and pointed it at Tohri.   
“Woah!” Tohri exclaimed in a surprised tone, raising his wings and taking a step back. “What are you doing? Where did keep that gun?”  
Hitori smirked. “Let’s go inside, shall we?”  
Inside, Tohri asked: “Why are you pointing that gut at me? Who are you?”  
“Never mind that now. I want to know where Dr Shuu Iwamine is.”  
The pheasant looked confused. “How the hell should I know? I expect him to be in his lab, creating amazing, impressive stuff to impress the Hawk party with. Outshining everybirdie. You know.”  
“I don’t believe you.” Hitori put the gun closer to Tohri’s forehead.  
“Will you stop that?” Tohri screamed in a high-pitched voice. “I told the truth! Listen, I hate the bird. I used to be the head of the Second Optical Weapons Division, the best research division of the... well, nevermind that. Then, Mr Iwamine came, and I fell into oblivion. If anything, I want to get my revenge on the bird. If I knew where he was, I’d help you kill him.”  
Hitori reflected on Tohri’s words. He wasn’t sure he believed him, but saw no reason for the pheasant to lie to him. He was holding him at gunpoint, after all. That usually makes birds talk freely. After a long pause, Hitori said: “Maybe you can help me after all. What if you told me where your lab used to be, I go and check it out, and if I find Shuu Iwamine there I end him? For both our sakes. Would you like that?”  
Now it was the pheasant’s turn to smile. “Sounds great, I must admit. I’ll tell you everything you want to know, on one condition: I come with you. I want to see Iwamine’s demise with my own eyes. Deal?”  
Hitori chuckled, and shrugged. That didn’t change much, and he knew he could always ditch the bird. “Deal. Start talking.”  
“Lighten up a little! So, me and Iwamine worked together for the Hawk Party, as you might know. I worked in the Second Optical Weapons Division, while he worked as a medical researcher for the biology division. Last I heard, he was working on a virulent virus in a St. Pidgeonation’s underground lab. I also heard he has a secret hideout in Egypt, inside one of the pyramids.”  
“Alright. I have never heard about the Egypt lab, but I heard conflicting rumours about St Pidgeonation’s, so I guess we’ll start with that.”  
“Are you sure? I heard about Egypt from a reliable source.”  
“Very sure, yeah. If you want, we can split up though.”  
“You won’t get rid of me that easy.” Tohri said, grinning widely.   
Hitori sighed. “Fine.”   
“Will you lower your gun then?”  
“Yes, alright. Let’s go.”  
“To the secret lab!” Tohri exclaimed.  
They left Tohri’s house together, headed for St. Pidgeonation’s. On the way, they heard the announcement of the start of the Purge, but while Tohri looked a little worried, Hitori was completely relaxed. He was armed after all, and not afraid to use his weapon.   
“Do you know where the entrance of the secret lab is?” Tohri asked.  
“Not in the slightest. But I have a few ideas.”  
When Hitori didn’t add anything more, Tohri asked: “Will you tell me what they are?”  
“Ugh, fine. If you’ll stop being so annoying.”  
“Come on, you love me.” Tohri said, grinning.  
Hitori laughed. “Shut up. St. Pidgneonation’s has an entire wing that has been closed down for years, basically unexplored and abbandoned. So my money is on that.”  
“See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?”  
“Are you making fun of me?” Hitori asked, in a surprised and amused tone.  
“I would never.”   
Hitori grunted, but didn’t answer. He started to quite like the bird, despite everything.  
“Will you tell me your name at one point, stranger?”  
Hitori looked embarrassed. ”Right. Sorry. I’m Hitori.”  
“Pleased to meet you,” Tohri said in a fake servile style. “I guess. Do you carry that weapon with you at all times?  
“Yes I do. Have been for years.”  
“Uhm. Disturbing. But understandable.”   
The two of them arrived at St. Pidgeonation, and headed for the closed wing. Hitori stopped abruptly in front of the doors.  
“What is it, what’s wrong? Why have you stopped?”  
“I don’t have the keys.”  
“The keys to what? To this building?”  
“Yes, exactly.”  
“Well, that’s just great. A well though-out plan. Why did I even think this was going to w-“  
Before he could finish that sentence, he heard a gunshot. He turned his head, and instead of a door handle all he found was a smoking hole.   
“Seriously?”  
Hitori shrugged. “What? It’s open now, isn’t it?”  
Without answering, they entered the building. The inside looked like the main building of St Pidgeonation’s, only out of use and dusty.  
“Alright. Is there a lever or something we can pull to access the lab, do you think?”  
“Don’t think so, Tohri. Iwamine is pretty careful, so I think he hid the entrance quite well. Let’s have a look arou-“  
A noise came from down the hallway, and it was growing in intensity.  
“W-what was that?”  
They stood still, frozen with fear, waiting.  
Then, from around the corner, a giant puppet-like figure appeared. It shuffled along the way, and it tilted slightly to the left.   
Hitori took out his gun and started firing bullets.  
“Holy- stop shooting at it and run, you fool!” Tohri screamed, as he grabbed Hitori by the wing and sprinted out of the building.  
Although the two of them ran as fast as they could, the marionette followed close.   
“It’s incredibly fast! You’d think something like that would be slow. How is it so fast?”  
“Maybe if I shoot at its kneecaps…”  
“Will you quit it?! I swear, you’re too much to handle sometimes.”  
“Fair enough. Let’s head for the main building.”  
Inside the main building, Hitori and Tohri tried to escape the puppet.   
“Where are we going? Do you have a plan?”  
“I’d say let’s go to the staff room.”  
Tohri sighed. “Why the staff room?”  
“I have the rest of my guns there.”  
“You have hidden guns in a school?!” Tohri screamed. “I cannot believe you. You’re crazy! I like you so much.”  
Hitori blushed. “Shut up. We need to be quiet.”  
“Oh, you love me.”  
Hitori smiled shily, and didn’t answer. The two birds walked quietly across the corridors, trying to avoid the strange, new enemy that had vanished into thin air.  
“Wait. Why do you have guns at school?”  
“I thought they might come in handy.”   
“Again, disturbing. But why in the school. Do you come here regularly?”  
“Yes, I’m a teacher here.”  
“You what?” Tohri said loudly.  
“Be quiet, please.”   
After a while, Hitori asked: “What do you think that thing is?”  
“I don’t know. It really freaked me out. It looked familiar, somehow. I think I have seen it before. If I’m right Iwamine has been working on them for a long time.”  
“What is that?” Hitori reaped, alarmed.   
“Well, if I’m not mistaken, it’s some sort of experiment that-“  
“No, not that.” Hitori interrupted him. “That. Do you not hear that?”  
It sounded like a creaking door. And it was getting closer.  
“Ah. Yes, I do. I wonder what that is.”  
“I don’t want to stick around and find out. Do you?”  
“You’re right, let’s go.”  
Hitori grabbed Tohri’s wing and went on. Tohri didn’t react to the sudden physical contact, liking how it felt having the quail’s wing in his.  
Outside of the staffroom’s door, Hitori hesitated.   
“Hey, what’s wrong?” Tohri whispered in a soft voice. “Did you forget the key to this door too?”  
“Very funny. No. I just have a terrible feeling. Like the thing is waiting behind this door.”  
Tohri tried to calm him down. “Look, it’s highly unlikely. This door is locked, isn’t it?”  
Hitori struggled to open the door, but couldn’t. “Yes, it is.”  
“Then, it can’t be in there, can he?”  
“I suppose not.“ Hitori gave a weak smile. “Thank you.”  
Tohri was grinning widely. Hitori, now relaxed, pushed the door open, and waited.  
Inside, contrary to what Tohri promised, they found the marionette.   
“AH. Oh no.”  
Hitori didn’t say anything, he just reached for his gun.  
“Damnit stop it with the gun!” Tohri yelled.  
Hitori didn’t listen to him this time, aimed for the head, and fired.  
The puppet-like figure fell on the floor with a loud thump.   
“See?” Hitori said, beaming with pride. “It worked.”  
“Mh. Well, let’s take a look at this thing.”  
“Come on, say it. I was right.”  
“Shush, you.” Tohri was smiling, relieved.   
“Sore loser. But yes, let’s get back to the matter at hand. You should get close to it to- to examine it, you know.”  
“Wait. Why me? You should do it.”  
“You’re the scientist, aren’t you? You do it.”  
“Alright, alright. Let’s do it together.”  
Hitori grunted. “Fine.”  
“You’re so grumpy. I like that in a bird.”  
Hitori stopped dead in his tracks, when he heard the creaking again. An electrical charge went through him. Without thinking twice, he reached for the machine gun in its hiding spot, in the hidden drawer in his desk, and fired at the puppet lying on the staffroom floor.  
“What the-“ Tohri exclaimed. “I’m not even going to say anything. Just warn me next time, alright?”   
However, the creaking didn’t stop.   
Hitori and Tohri turned around, slowly. In a corner, they saw another puppet-like figure standing there.  
Hitori and Tohri screamed, terrified, at the presence.   
The marionette did not attack them though. It just stood there, motionless. Making unintelligible sounds.  
“Is it- is it trying to speak?” Hitori asked, lowering his gun, and getting closer to it.  
“I don’t know, but- what are you doing, come back here!” Tohri cried in a high-pitched voice.   
“I’m sure it will be fine, don’t worry.”  
“Did you just- I cannot believe you just said that. If we get killed, I swear.”  
“Come on it will be fine.”  
As Hitori walked towards the puppet in the corner, it made a sudden movement that made Hitori jump backwards a few meters.  
“‘Come on it will be fine’” Tohri mocked. “Dumbass.” Nevertheless, he was grinning.  
Hitori was not as amused. Before he could reach for the machine gun strapped around his chest, the marionette marched forwards quickly, making Tohri and Hitori yell and run faster than they ever had in their lives.  
The two of them sprinted through the hallways, without a plan, without a strategy, without a sense of where they were going. They only knew they had to get away.   
After running for what felt hours, they had to stop and take a break.  
“I think we’ve lost it.”  
“Damn right we have lost it, what were we thinking, going in li-”  
“I mean, you’re not wrong,” Hitori interrupted, ”I just meant we lost the thing that was chasing us.”  
“Oh. That too I guess.”  
Without warning, they burst out laughing, not caring if they were sitting targets for a moment.   
“This is crazy! I cannot believe you convinced me to get out of my house this morning.”  
“It wasn’t hard. I’m glad you’re here though.”  
“Yeah,” Tohri answered with a soft smile, “Me too.”  
They exchanged a look full of gratitude. They did not know why, put they both felt a strong pull towards the bird the bird sitting in front of them.  
Another bird that felt like he had a strong feelings for Hitori came from around the corner. The white quail looked sad, but resolute. When Hitori noticed this bird, he became white as a sheet.   
“Hello, Hitori” the quail said. “Long time no see.”


End file.
